Computer stored databases have attracted an increasing amount of interest, not only because of the rapid expansion in the data stored and retrieved by these databases, but also as a result of the data relationships which can be established during the storage or retrieval processes. With the growing prevalence of relational databases, the training and experience of a typical end user has decreased as available resources have increased. Novice users of databases have been particularly desirous of improvements in %he graphical user interfaces to control the database applications.
One of the more difficult elements of problem solving when using a database is often the identification of the sources that cause a particular problem. Search statements for queries are usually used for searching information stored in a database in an organized fashion to help problem solving. When users have few clear ideas about how to construct a query for solving a problem, a common approach is to start by examining an initial query report resulting from an initial query for more information. Based on this information, the user then decides how to narrow the search further within the database. If these narrowed searches do not produce the desired result then the user must back up to a previous search statement and try again.
Current search techniques are cumbersome, inhibiting efficient query formulation. Usually, query reports are output only and query formulations are input only. When users have no ideas about what exact information is to solve required a problem, they tend to look in initial query report for more information and then decide how to narrow the search further by modifying the query formulation.